


Three's company

by RaginGemini



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are 27, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pepper is 30, Peter is 21, Reader is 23, Smut, Threesomes, Troupel, mmf, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginGemini/pseuds/RaginGemini
Summary: “Bucky! “Steve smiled brightly. “You talked to her!”“I know.” Bucky smiled a little at that, hopeful.“She is beautiful.”“I know.”“She’s also very funny.”“I know.” Buckys smile fell.“What’s wrong?”“She doesn’t know.”“What?”“She doesn’t know who we are, Steve.”“You sure?”“She didn`t leave.”“She wouldn’t leave. She’ll maybe want a picture or an a…”“Steve,” Bucky shook his head, ”they don’t leave when it’s you. They always leave when they recognize me.” Bucky eyes focused on the wood of the table.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 135
Kudos: 403





	1. Only assholes wear sunglasses inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after "The Winter Soldier". Bucky is a part of the Avengers now. (Because I said so)  
> Civil War doesn't happen. (Also because I said so)

_A loud laugh ripped through the quietness of the coffee shop. A few eyes, which where not connected to heads with headphones, threw annoyed glances to the blonde girl in the corner of the room. She was young, probably in her early 20s. Her blonde hair was up, in something resembling a messy bun, but with a strong tilt to the left. She wore a black turtleneck and blue jeans. She was crackling up about something/someone on her laptop and seemed to not notice that she was talking loud enough to disturb the whole café. Lucky for her, she wasn’t speaking English, so at least not everyone in attendance got to hear her talking about her private life (presumably). Suddenly she stood up, took her bag and walked through the cafe with her laptop outstretched in front of her. She was still talking to whoever is on the other end of this call. After a few seconds of scurrying around the café, laughing with the other end of the call, she approached the waiter._

_“Hey, sorry to bother you, do you have any äh, you know places to ahm, to … charge my laptop? Like the little holes in the walls where the electricity comes out? To charge things,…with my charger?”_

_For good measures she showed the waiter her laptop charger, as if he hadn’t understood the “charger” part of her whole speech. The waiter suppressed a laugh and showed her the table in the other corner of the room. With a bright smile and a bubbly “Thanks” she kept walking to the seats in the other corner of the room._

* * *

How fucking embarrassing… what the hell, you’ll never talk to that waiter ever again. Your friends kept laughing at you trough your Skype call because you didn’t remember the word for “plug”. You told them to fuck off, they couldn’t help you either. They heard you stutter to the waiter and none of them fuckers chimed in with the right word. You reached the corner table where the plugs should be located, only to find it occupied by two men with hoodies deep in their faces and sunglasses. Weird.

You kept talking to your friends and tried to steer the conversation to other embarrassing things one of the others did. Laughing you knelt next to one of the men and plugged in your charger and set your laptop on the table. You looked at the men questionably and one of them nodded, with a tight smile, the other tensed. You sat down. 

You noticed that the part of the café was very secluded from the rest of the room. Other customers could probably see your back, but not the men in front of you. You kinda got a weird feeling but you forgot about it quickly after one of your friends tried to show new shoes she got and fell off the chair because she wanted to reach them without getting up. Dumbass.

You where just tapping the tears off your face from laughing too hard as you noticed that you left your coffee on your old table. You told your friends so, which earned you another laugh on your cost. You pulled out your headphones and got up, as you deliberated if you should take you’re laptop with you. They wouldn’t steal it, would they?

“We won’t steal it. We’ll watch it for you.” The blond hunk in front of you suddenly answers your unasked question. He had pulled up his hoodie, so you could see his face. He smiled. Cute.

“Isn’t that exactly what a thief would say?” That earned you a chuckle from the man beside blonde-beauty.

“You should leave your coffee anyways. Somebody could’ve put something in it. A dame should never leave her drink unattended. “Blonde-Beauty answered with an annoyed side- glance to the man next to him, who also shed his hood.

“If we’re spitting out wisdom today,” you sat back on your seat,” only assholes wear sunglasses inside.”

“I’d rather be an asshole than deal with everything else.” The dark-haired man snorts. Blondies head snaps to his friend.

“And what would you be dealing with? The burden of sight? The unreasonable awareness of your surroundings? Or are you afraid everyone will get lost in your eyes, prettyboy?” You tease, smiling.

Now your friends scolded you for being rude to strangers. Fuck them. It’s flirting. They couldn`t even see the two brick walls of men sitting in front of you.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” The dark-haired man said, leaned forward onto the table and took off his sunglasses. Like he was proving a point. There was no lying. He was utterly beautiful. And yes, maybe you could call the grey-blue eyes getting-lost-worthy. 

“Buck…” Blondie tensed, watching his friend, also haven taken off his sunglasses. Also very pretty, also very getting-lost-worthy blue eyes.

Before you could answer your friends were starting to say goodbye on your laptop and you quickly waved them off. 

“Personally, I have a soft spot for blue eyes, so maybe you should put them back on.” You smiled. “As an apology for busting in on your one on one, do you want another coffee? My treat.”

The men looked somewhat shocked.

“Ähm ...” Blondie blushed, “You don’t have to we …”

“But I want to.” You interrupted his stammering.

“I’d take a black coffee, please?” He answered, with an unsure smile.

“And you, prettyboy?”

‘Prettyboy’ was still staring at you. As if he was bracing himself for some kind of reaction.

“He would like a…” Blondie started.

“I’d like a hot chocolate, please.” ‘Prettyboy’ answered sweetly, interrupting his friend. Who gave him a wide smile.

“Coming right up, don’t steal my shit!” You said, while turning around and walking back to the waiter. You groaned internally for having to speak to _that_ waiter again.


	2. This is the part where you tell me your name, pal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys insecurities get the better of him.

“Bucky! “Steve smiled brightly. “You talked to her!”

“I know.” Bucky smiled a little at that, hopeful.

“She is beautiful.”

“I know.”

“She’s also very funny.”

“I know.” Buckys smile fell.

“What’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“What?”

“She doesn’t know who we are, Steve.”

“You sure?”

“She didn`t leave.”

“She wouldn’t leave. She’ll maybe want a picture or an a…”

“Steve,” Bucky shook his head, ”they don’t leave when it’s you. I took my glasses off first. They always leave when I do that. They always leave when they recognize me.” Bucky eyes focused on the wood of the table.

Steve can’t deny that. He smiles sadly. People always harass him when he is in public. They want pictures and autographs, a piece of their “golden boy”. The crowd always dissolves when they see Bucky. They are afraid of him. Waiting for him to lose his mind again, or to show his “true colors” as the press liked to call it. They tried everything. Or more like, Pepper tried everything. But once the public read all the findings after the fall of Hydra and all the information Nat published, Buckys reputation took a hit he couldn’t recover from. Even the Team needed a long time to let him in and trust him completely.

Maybe she’ll be different, they deserve that, Bucky deserves that.

* * *

“Here you go. Hot Chocolate for…?”

“Bucky, thank you.” Bucky took his Chocolate with a tight smile. Let’s face the music. But, …nothing…yet.

“And the black coffee for ….? “

“What?”

“This is the part where you tell me your name, pal.” The pretty blonde smiled. Steve heard Bucky laugh at him. He was always better with the ladies.

“Oh... Steve.” She really doesn’t now. Bucky looked at him to say, “I told you so.”

“Here you go, Steve”

“Thank you, and you are?”

“Alice. But please call me Ally.”

“You’re new in New York?” Bucky asked. She’d have to be. She couldn’t escape the Avenger talk around here.

“Pretty much, yeah. I relocated from Germany this week. I just finished school and the headquarters of the company I worked for at home are in New York. So I got offered a full-time job here and I couldn’t say no to that. What do you do?” 

“Ähm…we…we…” Steve started looking helplessly to Bucky.

“Captain Rogers? Sergeant Barnes? Iron Man demands your immediate arrival at the Avengers Tower for your monthly suit-testing.” A kind, British voice suddenly chimed in.

Fuck. Bucky deflates and braces for the screams of terror. Steve looks nervously at Ally and checks his surroundings on how many people would run to him for pictures.

Ally hides her face in her hands and knocks her head on the table. “This is the most embarrassing day of my life.”

“What?” Bucky straightens up. Steves eyes land back on Ally.

“20 Minutes ago I asked the waiter where the plugs are and I couldn`t remember the word “plug” so I tried to talk around the word but I sounded like a mentally confused woman that had her first day of being a “human” and then I had to talk to said waiter again to get our drinks and he still laughed at me and now I don’t even recognize the people I am supposed to present publicly, how did I even get this fucking job… you even told me your names.” 

“What?” Both Steve and Bucky could follow that rant, but only because their hearing was good enough to get what the girl was basically mumbling in the table.

Ally lifted her head from the table. “I’m starting next week in Pepper Potts Avengers PR Department. And I didn’t fucking recognize Avengers. That should be like one of the basics for getting the job.”

“I guess it should.” Steve laughed. Bucky still stared at her.

“Definitely explains the sunglasses. “ Ally said, still laughing at herself.

“Not an asshole after all.” Steve smiled.

Ally winked. “Jury’s still out, beautiful.” Steve, obviously, reddened.

“Did you cut your hair?” She looked at Bucky.

“Ah… am yea. “ Bucky smiled shyly.

“Looks good, pretty.”

“Thank you, doll.” Bucky winked.

“Sir, Iron Man asked me to tell you to quote “get your star-spangled ass to the tower and bring your evil twin” end quote.”

Both Bucky and Steve rolled their eyes at that. Ally laughed.

“I guess we’ll have to leave, thank you for the coffee.” Steve smiled.

“I’ll see your star-spangled ass Monday, I guess” Ally answered, while standing up and packing her stuff.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” Bucky asked.

“You are literally the first people I exchanged more than five words with in this whole state. So no, I’m just gonna go home.”

Bucky and Steve exchanged looks. Communicating without saying a word.

“Youwannacomewithus?” Steve breathed out.

“We can show you the tower, you know for work and stuff and maybe the offices and the other Avengers like Sam should be in tonight, maybe Nat we can just show you around like coworkers and show you the diff…”

“I’d love that.” Ally answered. Secretly ecstatic to not spend her evening alone in an almost empty flat without Wi-Fi.

The boys smiled.


	3. My mother will not give a flying fuck if I drove with Captain America or God himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Catching Nazis not feelings.  
> Mission report: Mission failed.

“No way, Steven. No fucking way. My mother will kill me if this thing doesn’t. “ You exclaimed.

“You get a helmet and hold on tight, nothing will happen, I promise.” He laughed.

“He’s Captain America. He can shield you from anything. He’d even catch you if you fall off. I can too, for good measures.” Bucky tried to support his friend.

“James Buchanan Barnes, my mother will not give a flying fuck if I drove with Captain America or God himself. If anything happens, she will have my ass and yours as well!” You looked to the men trying to convince you to get on a motorcycle in the middle od New York traffic.

“And how will you get to the Tower?”

“Walk?”

“It`s getting dark in about half an hour. You`ll need at least 45 min to the Tower if you walk. You shouldn`t walk alone in the dark. You`re mum definitely told you that too.“ Bucky informed you, while climbing on his bike.

“But I’m driving with Bucky.”

“What.” Bucky turned around.

“I think your arm is stronger than Steves. You can get me out of the car wreck faster.” You said while taking the helmet from Steves hands and walking to Buckys bike.

“Ally he…” Steve tried to stop you as you sat behind Bucky.

“Where do I put my hands? Here?” Steve took in a sharp breath and stepped closer to Bucky, just as your hands closed around Buckys waist.

“…isn’t good with touch.” Steve quietly ended his sentence.

Everything seemed to stop for a second. You forgot. You forgot that the cute man in front of you had a very dark past. A past where touch wasn’t pleasant. As you felt him tense, you decided not to move. Fast movements could trigger his reflexes, could they? Instead you gently rubbed your thumbs up and down his sides.

“Shh, it’s just me. I’m sorry, I forgot. I should have asked. Is this okay?”

Bucky slowly relaxed under your hands. Steve released a breath.

“It’s… fine actually.” Bucky answered, sounding surprised.

Steve slowly got back to his bike, while still watching Bucky.

“Keep your hands right there. Hold on tight.” Bucky turned and off you went.

* * *

Steve helped her off the bike, when they arrived in the garage of Avengers Tower. 

“How was it?” He asked as he pulled the helmet off her head.

“I loved it! It felt like flying!” Ally smiled with glowing eyes.

Steves heart stopped for a second and then doubled in speed. It felt like his heart arrhythmias he had when he was small. He just stared at her, still holding the helmet over her head.

“Bucky, I...” She turned around and crashed in Bucks front. (He is still very silent on his feet. Sometimes even Steve couldn’t hear him approach.)

“Watch out, doll.” Bucky smiled as he held her by her elbows, so she wouldn’t fall. 

Steve caught his eyes. Bucky smiled brightly and kept holding Ally elbows, as to show Steve that he can do that.

“Are you okay with me touching you? I’m sorry, I should have asked earlier…” Ally looked a little sad.

Bucky raised her head by her chin to catch his eyes.

“It’s alright, doll. Just try to not surprise me with it? If I can see you it should be fine.”

That’s how Steve does it. Bucky always reacts positively to him, but only if he isn’t caught off guard and knows the hand on his back belongs to Steve. Even the other Avengers don’t touch Bucky. He has flipped on a lot of them. So far he is only comfortable with touching Steve and being touched only by Steve.

Was. He _was_ only comfortable with Steve.

Seems like Steve just lost his monopoly position. But Steve just couldn’t be mad at that.

Ally weirdly calms Bucky. He isn’t on edge around her. Her touch doesn’t trigger his fight or flight reflexes. Man, he even talks to her! He feels a little more himself with her, a little more like old Bucky. 

Bucky still has his hand on Allys chin. Ally smiled up at him, with glowing eyes. Buckys heart stopped for a second and then doubled in speed.


	4. They aren’t fireproof!…or are they?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert lyrics from One Direction - Fireproof*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine is surprisingly uneventful. University starts next week (online ofc) we'll see how that sht goes! Hope everyone is staying healthy! (Stay in and read fanfiction all day - it's called being a thoughtful member of society.)

“Welcome back Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, Iron Man is awaiting you in the Laboratory. Welcome Miss Kasta. You will be signed in as private guest of an Avenger.”

“Cool?” You looked around the elevator. Where does this British robot-voice come from all the time?

“It’s JARVIS. He runs the Tower. It’s like a human computer. You can talk to him anywhere and he’ll get you what you need or where you need to go. Pretty helpful.” Bucky explains.

“He also checks security and basically monitors everything. Basically, from grocery lists to tread assessment, he does it all.” Steve adds.

“Wow. So he’s a fully functioning AI?” You asked as the elevator doors opened.

“He is.” Answers no other than Tony motherfucking Stark.

“You’re late. Now move it or I’ll start shooting at you without your suits on. “

“Nice to see you too, Tony.” Steve rolls his eyes. ”This is Alice, she’ll be starting on our PR Team Monday.”

“I don’t care about that. What I do care about is how you got the Siamese super twins to socialize, let alone with a woman.” Tony asked, while focusing on you.

“I sat at their table unannounced, didn’t know who they are and insulted them for about 15 min. That was all it took.” You laughed.

“A woman of my kind. I’ve tried that for years, they still don’t l…”

“Tony!” Steve interrupted the self-proclaimed genius, “The suits?”

Instantly Tonys attention was off you and on his workbench. Man, that guy has a short attention span.

“Ken, yours is this one,” Tony threw a little package at Steve, “And this one is for you, Elsa.” The other package landed in Buckys arms. “Now move it, my wife is waiting for me. And Pepper Potts will not be left waiting.”

Steve got behind some kind of makeshift wall, Bucky went to follow him but stopped at you side. He laid a hand on your arm and asked: “You’ll be alright?”

You nodded, watching Bucky disappear behind the wall.

Tony had already walked to the other side of the room and opened a door. Probably a room where you could test supersoldier-suits properly.

“Hey, Wonderland, are you coming?” Tony shouted over his shoulder. You hurried to follow him.

* * *

You sat on a chair in a glass- room. Tony was pushing some buttons and threw some holograms left and right.

Through the glass up front, you were overseeing a blank room. Well, not that blank. In the middle of it where two mountains of super soldier positioned.

Looking like a fucking snack.

Steves suit was tight. His shoulders looked broad af. His little booty was so very cute in his blue pants. You weren’t feeling the cowl, but it is necessary you guess.

Buck was a sight to behold. Broad shoulder, tiny waist, legs like trees in black tac gear. Metal arm on full display.

You took a deep breath. Calm down, bitch. You told yourself. You wondered if they could see you. Probably. Raising your hand, you gave them a wave.

They saw you, blushed a little, smiled sweetly and waved back, completely in sync.

Your heart stopped for a second and then doubled in speed.

* * *

Just as their attention was on you, Tony pressed a button and something fired small balls of fire at them in a rapid speed. You jumped out of you seat.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing!”

“Testing my new flamethrower.” Tony threw a nut in his mouth, from a package he suddenly revealed from his pants. He smiled at you, cocky.

“Stop it! They aren’t fireproof!” You and Tony looked at each other, “…or are they?”

Tony turned the fire off. Bucky and Steve unfolded behind Steves shield. Looking pretty (mad). 

“Oh oh.” Tony hurried out of the room and sprinted to the elevators. Right as Steve and Bucky opened the door to the glass room, Tony waved from the closing elevator doors, still eating his nut mix. 

You met them at the door and scanned them for injuries. They just smelled a little burned.

Too late you noticed that your hands where also roaming around them to make sure they where alright. You stopped. One hand on each supersoldier-chest. And too close to them for practically strangers. You looked up, catching their eyes.

“You alright?” you breathed out.

“Now I am.” Steve whispered.

“Smooth.” Bucky fake whispered. And the moment was broken, all falling into loud laughter.


	5. I mean it’s cooler than my laptop, but my laptop didn’t have alien slime on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap is in the houuuuse. (or tower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got such a great plot idea, I can't wait to write it. ( When it's time to write it I'm gonna procrastinate anyways. Just to be clear.)

The boys were changing out of their suits and back into their civilian clothing. (Sadly)

You where roaming around the lab and stopped before Steves shield. Crazy. It was crazy to get the sweet, blushing boy you met today in line with the almost 100-year-old WWII-Veteran, frozen in ice turned superhero. And Bucky. Cute, funny, flirty Bucky - The most deadly, brainwashed assassin of the 20th century?

Deadly sick, tested upon, tortured, brainwashed, misunderstood by generations.

“You wanna hold it?” You jumped. Steve. You didn’t hear him approach.

“What?” You asked, completely ripped from your thoughts.

“The shield?”

“No, why?”

Steve reddened. “I don’t know… normally people wanna touch it.”

“You wanna touch my laptop?”

“What?”

“Do you want to touch the device I work with?”

“No…”

“See. I mean it’s cooler than my laptop, but my laptop didn’t have alien slime on it.” You smiled.

“I clean it.” Steve answered, almost defensively.

“Good boy.” You winked.

Bucky came back from behind the wall, when suddenly a thought crossed your mind.

“Buck? Will my hair get tangled in the plates of your arm? When you touch me?” Just after the words left your mouth you noticed how presumptuous that must’ve sounded. “I mean if, you know, this is..”

“No. I don’t think so. “ Bucky interrupted you. He stepped closer to you and tucked one loose strand of hair behind your ear with his metal arm. “I’ll be very cautious.” You stared into Bucky eyes. Where are these damn sunglasses if you need them?

“So tour?” Steve interrupted loudly and made you jump, again.

“Or food?” Bucky chimed in.

“Definitely food.” You added.

* * *

You decided on ordering food and touring the tower until it would arrive.

Bucky had thrown Steve an annoyed glance, but he could see the tour for what it was - Steve was nervous and a tour gave him something he knows how to do. 

During the tour Steve activated “Cap-Mode” (as Bucky liked to call it). He felt safe in that role, he could ignore his feelings in that role. While being Cap he could defeat everything, even his own nerves. 

After ten minutes of strict touring, with too much information for it to still be fun Ally turned to Bucky.

“So that’s THE Captain America, right?” She fake whispered.

“What?”

“I think we forgot Steve in the lab…” Ally turned to Steve and walked to stand right in front of him. “Hey, Steve? Are you in there? Cap is boring me, please come back.” She shouted in his face.

Buck stared. But Steves shocked face send him into a full belly laugh. Even Steve broke out of Cap-Mode to join them in laughter. He still looked a little shook. 

“There he is. Don’t get me wrong, this whole authority-vibe is very hot, but Steve is way more fun.”

Ally turned and walked back to Bucky. Steve froze. Hot?

“Bring me to the food Mr. Barnes!” Ally cheered and sped up. 

Steve jogged behind them to the elevator. Smiling to himself. 


	6. I watched too many serial- killer documentaries for walking alone in the dark trough New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie niiiight

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Steve said as the doors slid open, revealing his and Buckys floor.

Well, half a floor. The opposite door of the elevator would open in Clint and Natashas floor, as in Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Stepping out of the elevator, you stood in a small entrance with jackets on the wall and shoes stacked neatly in a little cupboard. On the opposite wall was a big mirror. You took your shoes, and your jacket off and turned around.

The room opened up into a big living room. On the left, a big flatscreen TV occupied the wall. Flaking it, two doors lead into Steve and Buckys bedrooms, you guessed. In front of the TV a huge L-shaped dark brown couch sat on a fluffy carped. The couch table was stacked with files, books and art supplies.

Behind the couch, on the right side of the room, stood a white table for six people. Around the corner a modern, open kitchen began. Sleek black marble counter tops, matte grey fronts – pretty nice. But clearly, nobody was using it.

The rest of the apartment looked sparse as well. You where missing pictures, maybe pillows or plants.

The highlight was obviously the wall across from the entrance. A huge glass front, with a phenomenal view on Manhattan.

“Wow, the view is amazing!” You smiled. New York truly never sleeps. You could see all the little colorful lights, the skyscrapers around you and thousands of people like ants roaming the streets.

Bucky and Steve were staring at you. You could feel their eyes on your back, as you walked across the room, to the windows.

“Sirs, Miss Kasta, th..”

“Jarvis?” You turned around.

“Yes, Miss Kasta?”

“Can you call me Ally, please?

“As you wish.”

“Sirs, _Ally_. Your dinner has arrived.”

The elevator dinged. Steve took out the six cartons of pizza. Family sized.

“Six!?”

The boys blushed. “We have to eat a lot…” Steve mumbled.

“Because of the … you know the heightened metabolism. Because of the…” Bucky added.

“The Serums.” Steve pressed out. “We have a lot of different… symptoms. But that’s one we share.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” You laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Steve sounded little defensive. You kept laughing.

“That’s literally the dream! I just look at cake and gain a few pounds. Where do you want to eat?”

You sat down on the couch and Steve put the pizzas on the table.

* * *

“You wanna watch TV?” Steve asked, while sitting down on your left. Bucky sat at your right.

“Yeah, sure, what do you normally watch?”

Bucky and Steve look at each other.

“We try to catch up a lot so mostly documentaries?” Bucky answered, already having stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth.

“That sounds … academic. Nobody tried to catch you up more...well, socially?”

Steve hurriedly swallowed. “We watched a lot about the womens rights movements!” He grins.

“That’s …cool. But I think I know just the right series for you.” You smiled excitedly. “Ever heard of Brooklyn 99?”

Both of them shake their heads.

“I promise you’ll love it!” You grabbed your pizza, put in on your lap and started Netflix.

* * *

Bucky and Steve _loved it_. It was a great mix between them relating to injustices of law enforcement, laughing about jokes, recognizing random corners in Brooklynn and silent questions to you, or each other if that is really possible today (like Holt being an openly gay, black police Captain).

After the third episode, all the pizzas where gone. You noticed it, after you wanted to take another peace, but found all the cartons empty. The boys blushed a little but you just smiled. 6 Pizzas for three people is just crazy.

Sometime during the 8th episode, you where woken by Steves loud laugh at something on the screen. Oh, you must have fallen asleep. Bucky felt you flinch beside him.

“You alright, doll?” He asked.

“Yeah, just tired. I think I’m gonna hit the road.”

That got Steves attention. Both men looked at you.

“You can’t go home by yourself that late!” Steve said shocked, while Bucky said, just as loud, “Alone trough New York!?” They looked at each other.

“Stay the night?” They said simultaneously.

“Thank god, yes please. I watched too many serial- killer documentaries for walking alone in the dark trough New York.”

“You can sleep in my bed.” They both said, looked at each other and blushed.

* * *

You decided that you`ll sleep in Buckys bed. And Bucky and Steve will sleep in Steves. They gave you a shirt, a toothbrush and showed you Bucky bathroom. You gave them both a kiss on the cheek. They blushed, you brushed your teeth in Buckys bathroom and fell asleep with a smile on your face.

You couldn’t hear them talking in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back again :D Sorry it took so long. Enjoy :D   
> Would love your imput in the comments! Thanks for all the positive feedback!


	7. Ever heard of IKEA? You will hate it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepair for trouble ...  
> and make it double!

The door of Steves bedroom closed behind them.

“Just like old times, huh?” Steve smiled at Bucky.

“Yeah, and you hogged most of the bed while being a third of what you’re now. This night will be worse than in cyro.” Bucky turned to smile at Steve but before that a pillow connected with his face.

“Fuck you, Buck.” Steve smiled, and the pillow hit him.

As they brushed their teeth the mood decreased. Silently they went to bed.

“Buck-…”

“Let`s not talk about it tonight, Steve. Can’t we just enjoy it for a while without ... like, as long … “

“But you felt it too?”

“Yeah, …. Fuck. “

“Yeah, Buck… Fuck.”

“Jarvis? Turn the lights off.”

* * *

You woke up a little confused. Where are you? Oh, right. The memories of the night returned. They ate SIX FAMALYSIZED pizzas… in one hour…. If they always ate that much how should you even pay for a date w-…

…

FUCK.

You sat up abruptly.

This was literally the first moment you realized that you could not just date both of them. All felt so natural that you didn’t fucking realize that you basically had that “date” (if you could even call it that, probably not) with TWO MEN. Like **plural**.

“Shit.” You fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

And you kinda liked both of them?? Shiiiiiiiiiiiit … You pressed your hands on your face.

Okay, get you shit together, girl!

You took a deep breath. Alright. They surely weren’t interested anyways. So no problem. You dealt witch crushes before. You could deal with super crushes. Easy, right? At least they wouldn’t notice your crush on them when you treated both of them equally. They wouldn’t suspect shit.

You went to the bathroom, freshened up a bit. (With Buckys stuff, obviously.) You contemplated getting in your clothes from last night, but the shirt was like a short dress, and way more comfortable. So you stayed in Steves shirt.

As you left the bathroom, back into the bedroom you smelled bacon. Lured by the smell you went to the kitchen.

“Hey, ho.” You said, when you entered the kitchen. You where greeted with two bashing smiles. As you came across the counter you saw both pairs of eyes fall down your legs and back up.

“Morning, beautiful.” Bucky smiles brightly at you.

“Good Morning, darling. Breakfast?” Steve said while serving tree plates, blushing lightly. One with a much smaller portion.

“I’d thought you never ask.” You smiled.

“Sorry for hogging your bed, Buck. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, it was alright. Steve almost kicked me off the bed but everything for you.” You blushed. Bucky realized what he just said.

“Well, I mean … I-“

“He meant that he slept like shit.” Steve smiled, snacking a piece of bacon.

The three of you sat down at the kitchen counter.

“I usually don’t need much space on a mattress, I literally wake up exactly how I fall asleep. Maybe we should reevaluate the sleeping-situation next time.” You said innocently and ate your first fork of scrambled eggs. Just as Steve choked on his 5th.

This was kinda fun. You could flirt as much as you’d like because they wouldn’t suspect anything. They’ll just think that’s how you talk to people. (You don’t) 

“So what are you doing today, doll?” Bucky asked, while clapping Steves back, to help him breathe. That was just a perfect example of how much more game Bucky had. 

“Nothing, really. Have to put a few furniture pieces together, that’s gonna take the whole day.”

“You need a few helping hands?” Steve asked, still with a stained voice.

“I…mh..I…” you stammered. You literally had a tiny, one room apartment. You three couldn’t even sit at the same time. You had no coach just a tiny bed, and they are huge.

“You don’t have to we just thought it would be fun so no worries f you don’t want to spend the day with us I mean we met yesterday I’m sorry I just-“

“Steve!” You laughed. “I’d love for you to help me, but my apartment is very, very small. It won’t be any fun.”

“We don’t care. It will be.” Bucky smiled.

“Then I’d gladly accept.” You smiled at them.

* * *

Steve put your dishes away (yes they have a cleaning lady, no Steve won’t let her do it), you got dressed (no, you don’t have to wash the shirt, it’s not a problem they’ll do it) and went down to the garage (no you won’t take a car, no you won’t die on the motorcycle and yes you’ll drive with Steve this time) and you drove 10 min. to your apartment.

* * *

“Sorry for the mess” you said, actually a little nervous as you opened the door.

It was only a small room with one door into a small bathroom. Currently, it was occupied by a mattress on the floor, three boxes with your stuff, a small kitchen counter and a pile of IKEA packages.

“Tadaaa” you said, completely unexcited.

Bucky was expecting the door as Steve followed you into your “apartment”.

“You need more security on that door. We’ll look into that.”

“That’s your biggest issue with this hole?” You laughed.

“That’s actually more what we were used to.”

“Oh,…I didn’t mean it like that I-“

“It’s alright, Doll. I’d hate it to go back to this.”

“Wow, thanks.” You smiled sarcastically.

“So what can we do?” Steve chimed in.

“Ever heard of IKEA? You will hate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Tumblr! (Yes, I know I'm late to the party)   
> And I have literally 0 friends, so find me, I guess?   
> @ragingemini


	8. So you’re telling me the greatest tactical mind of our generation, just got defeated by IKEA furniture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikea furniture sucks, Steves a gentleman and Ally can't decide...

“So you’re telling me the greatest tactical mind of our generation, just got defeated by IKEA furniture?” You had tears in your eyes from laughing too hard. “And Hydras best assassin, THE Winter Soldier failed his mission to put together a fucking bed?” You pressed out between loud laughter.

You were putting all your furniture together for hours, but the bedframe just didn’t want to stay together and the cupboard… well, is kinda weird?

Steve was laying on the ground, clutching his hands on his face. Bucky sat beside him, back to the wall, still holding a piece of your bed.

“I’m not defeated yet. We’ll try again.” Steve groaned.

“No we will not. “ Bucky answered, angrily.

“I can do this all day.” Steve said, sat up and stared at the instructions.

“Guys, “ you sat between them, laying a hand on both of their thighs, trying to suppress your laughter “maybe, I’m just saying, that maybe that’s “ you signed to the peace in Buckys hand,” is just a missing peace from the cupboard?” You smiled innocently.

Both froze.

“How long have you known?” Bucky asked coldly.

“ about 15 minutes…”

The instructions ripped in Steves hands.

“So, let’s wrap this up, so I can take my best guys to dinner” You smiled nervously and stood up.

“Finally a cause I can get behind.” Bucky groaned and stood up too.

With all the parts in the right piles, you got done extremely fast (Steve was kinda trying to prove a point tbh).

“Thanks so much guys, it would’ve taken me days!” You smiled proudly and opened your arms towards Steve. He instantly wrapped you up in a hug.

“Thank you.” You whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You`re welcome.” He answered, a little red in the face.

Steve let you go and you opened your arms towards Bucky. He closed his arms around you and lifted you off the ground a bit. “Thank you, Buck.” You gave him a kiss too.

“It was a pleasure, doll.” He answered. “You don`t have to lie to me.” You laughed.

“Okay, I hated it,” Bucky smiled ” but it was great spending time with you.”

You held him a little tighter and wanted to answer, but your eyes fell on Steve behind him, looking at his feet a little sad. You let Bucky go.

“Let’s get lunch, my treat!”

“No way.” Bucky said.

“I’m serious.”

“I know, but we eat way too much and would be totally uncomfortable if you have to pay for it.”

“…Alright, but I`ll buy desert.”

“Perfect.” Steve smiled.

You decided to go back to Stark Tower, because your apartment felt kinda cramped with two supersoldiers in it. This time you road back on Steves motorbike, to his delight. 

* * *

Mirroring the night before, you sat on the couch and resumed watching Brooklyn 99, this time, eating Chinese take out.

You wanted do “balance out” the little extra attention you gave Bucky in your apartment and put you head on Steves shoulder.

“Can I try yours?” You asked sweetly.

“Sure” He grinned and held his plate out to you. Sadly, his dish was better than yours. You still need to get used to all the different menus.

As you kept watching, you kept your head on Steves shoulder, after another episode your feet migrated onto the couch and Bucky took them into his lap, you smiled at him. 

Later you noticed Steve and Bucky talking. So, not really talking more like discussing something completely silent with their eyes. A few moments later a hand sneaked behind your back and rested on your hip. Steves hand. Who was staring at your face, looking for any kind of discomfort. As an answer, you angled your back a little more towards Steve, so you could rest on his chest a little more. You could feel Steve let out a breath he must`ve held.

You sat like that for a few episodes until nature called.

“I need to go to the toilet, can I use your bathroom, Bucky?”

“Sure, you know where it is.” He winked at you. Man, the boy still got it. You went a little red and made your way through Buckys bedroom, to his bathroom.

As you washed your hands you looked at yourself in the mirror. Fuck. You completely forgot, that tomorrow was you first day at work. And there was also the I-have-a.crush.on-two-people-issue, but one struggle a day.

Before your anxiety could get the better of you, you left the bathroom and walked back to the couch. This time, leaning your back on Bucky chest, and putting your legs on Steves lap.

Buckys hand landed on your hip almost instantly and Steve began rubbing your legs up and down. You sat in peace until evening arrived.

“If you start a discussion now, I’l be beyond mad.” You sat up on the couch. “JARVIS? Can you order us six Pizzas, please?”

“Sure Mrs. Kasta.” The polite British voice answered.

“And, JARVIS? Can you pay it off my salary?” Steves head snapped towards you, Bucky just chuckled.

“Sure, the Pizza will arrive in 20 minutes.”

“Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs.”

“I-“ Steve started.

“Don`t even try, Steven.” You lay back against Steve and put your legs back on Buckys lap.

“Thank you.” Bucky said.

“You’re welcome, honey.” You laid your hand on his on your knee and he took it.

Steve pressed your hip a little tighter. “Thanks,… _honey_.” He smiled smugly.

“Your welcome, **honey**.” You smiled up at him. He gave you a kiss on your forehead.

The next twenty minutes where spend watching Brooklyn. Steve and Bucky kept joking about how Rosa is basically Nat. Also they thought Nick Fury, (there Boss? At least it sounded like that) had a lot in common with Captain Holt. Clint got Boyle. Not lastly because of his obsession with Nat/Rosa. Terry seems to have a lot in common with some guy named Sam? But they couldn’t decide who of them was more like Jake.

“Ally, who do you think is more like Jake? Steves so Amy, isn’t he?”

You laughed.

“Guys, I hate to break it to you. But Tony is definitely Jake. You two are Hitchcock and Scully.”

They didn’t speak to you for five minutes after that. Honestly? Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit, but I'm back! Hope you liked it! Hope you're all washing your hands and wearing your mask ;) And now go watch Brooklyn 99 if you haven't. I would love to hear your theories on who is most like who! :)


	9. “Traitor.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why having an adult discussion if you can just leave, am I right ????

After all the pizzas where gone, the sun was already down & another episode came to an end you sat up. “So, would one of you drive me home?” You asked, while stretching your arms and legs.

“You can sleep over if you’d like?” Steve smiled.

“I would love to, but I have my first day of work tomorrow and I need to get ready for it.” Your arms dropped back to your sides.

“Oh, sorry, sure.” Steve drove his hands through his hair, “I’ll drive you home.” He stood up.

“I can drive you home too if you’d like. “ Bucky added, also standing up. Freeing himself from pizza crumbs with his human hand.

“Thanks, guys.” You yawned and made your way towards the door and collected your stuff. If your home in 20 minutes you still have 8 hours of sleep. Where is your jacket? Ah, here. Shoes?

“So, who?” Steve called. You turned around and froze, one shoe in your hand, staring at them. What?

Steve and Bucky stood in the middle of their living room. Seemingly awaiting judgement day. Bucky had his hand in the back pockets of his jeans and focused his eyes on your feet. Steve fiddled with his hands in front of himself and fixed his eyes to the ceiling above you.

You knew, **if** you’d spend the last two days with only one of them, he would drive you home, kiss you on the porch and maybe ask you out for a more fancy dinner tomorrow (or you’d take him upstairs, who’s gonna judge, right?). But you did not. And you also did not want that. And you sure as hell wouldn`t decide now. Or potentially ever. The shoe in your hand dropped. Two (very blue, god are they beautiful) pairs of eyes fixed on you. Fuck.

“I… ahm..” You stared at each other. This was not about being the guy driving you home. This is about who you want to be the guy on your porch.

Bucky eyes focused back on your feet.

“It’s okay, Steve.” Bucky started with a monotone voice, Steve turned to face Bucky, “You drive her home. Goodn-“

“No.” Somebody said. Bucky froze. Steves eyes where back on you.

Oh. You. You said that.

“Well, then I’m gonna go to bed, you two ha-“

“No.” You interrupted Steve.

Silence.

Stares.

Your hands where sweaty, you tried to dry them on your jeans.

Just a few hours ago you were pretty sure you had everything under control. Well, you were wrong.

Okay.

Focus.

So, one of them was not an option? No, you could not decide.

So, what is left? Both or none, right? Both is, well… crazy.

So,

none. Easy. None. None it is. Both a no. Alright. You can do this.

“I’ll just walk.” You picked up your shoes and slipped them on, “It’s not that far”, you gave them a fake smile, “Thanks. See you tomorrow!”, you turned to the elevator. It doesn’t open. Where is the button? Fuck. “JARVIS?” You called. You sounded nervous even to your own ears.

“Darling, stop.” Bucky spoke softly.

JARVIS didn’t react, that fucking traitor.

You turned back around, crumpling your jacket between your hands. You took a deep breath.

Steve and Bucky were discussing something with heated glances. There were no words, just furrowed brows, fast eye movements, the tilt of a chin. And now, seemingly an agreement.

“We’ll take a car and go together, if that’s an option for you?” Steve asked slowly, while staring holes in your eyes.

Oh.

Two guys on your porch.

“Yes.” You breathed out, a little relieved.

Steves shoulders visibly relaxed. Buckys frown dropped, his jaw untightening.

They jumped to action. Putting on their shoes, Bucky threw Steve his jacket, within seconds both where ready to go. “JARVIS.” Steve called. The doors opened.

“Traitor.” You whispered under your breath. The elevator filled with two light chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uncomfortable to write. I got nervous. I'm sorry.


	10. Sold as a pair. Do not separate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels, the FEELS.

In the elevator, you didn’t know what to say. The relaxed and happy mood you shared with Steve and Bucky for the last 30 hours was gone. It had made way for reality to hit, and reality hit hard.

Your problem was delayed, not solved. After the incident in front of the elevator it was clear that both options are interested. And that the interest is mutual, towards both options. With the hugs, kisses on the cheek and cuddling on the couch (how could you be that dumb) you had gotten to a point, where it would be necessary to define what all that means for Steve and Bucky. Because sooner rather than later, one of them has to settle for being a friend and one of them could try initiating more. But you just did not want to be the one to decide. How did you even get into this mess? Wasn’t it already awkward now? If you would get with on-

A hand pressing on your hip shook your out of your thoughts. You didn’t notice the elevator door open.

“The garage.” JARVIS informed.

The hand on you hip, Steve, guided you out the door.

Without another word, the three of you entered the car. Sensing your mood, none of them joined you on the back seat. Steve drove, you exited the Tower. Two pairs of eyes send you glances trough the mirror, you looked out the window.

What are you doing?

You normally aren’t intimidated this easily.

This is the stuff dreams are made of. There are the two most wanted bachelors on this PLANET, in THIS CAR, both INTO YOU (to some degree at least) and you sat there, in the backseat like a moody toddler. Wake the fuck up, Kasta.

What do you have to lose? Nothing. You can date two people at once, you are not exclusive to anyone jet, right? People do that. And you won’t hurt their friendship. They tell each other everything and they would drop you in an instant if one of them felt like doing injustice to his friend. Their friendship survived an assassination attempt, it won’t be destroyed by some random girl from PR.

You can drive on two tracks at the same time, now we’ll see if they can drive on one together.

You won’t decide. They will have to.

“Can you make the radio louder?” You asked.

* * *

As you arrived at your apartment complex, you kinda had a plan. If you could call it that.

The mood in the car had improved after Steve turned the music up and you stated to sing along to Lemon Tree. But now, after Steve “parked” the car in front of the building (more like just stopped it wherever he wanted) both him and Bucky where nervous again.

It was cute to see how they find confidence in each other. As the three of you left the car and you went forward to unlock the door, you saw them bumping shoulders lightly & smiling at each other as if the others company was instantly grounding.

There was no way for you to destroy this bond. No way to get between them. They would figure it out.

You let the three of you in and they followed you to your apartment. As you opened the door, you turned around.

“I had a lot of fun today. Maybe we could do it again, soon?” You smiled at them sweetly.

“Yeah!” Bucky answered. Just as Steve went “Sure!”

That pressed an awkward giggle out of you. “Well, then…Goodnight?”

“Goodnight, honey.” “Night, darling.”

None of you turned around.

You took a deep breath.

Slowly, (so they could flee, if they wanted to) you softly laid one hand on Steve’s cheek, the other on Bucky’s.

You waited. Not moving a muscle for several heartbeats.

You leaned forward, so you where nose on nose with Bucky. He closed his eyes. That’s your cue. You pressed your lips on his in a kiss.

He froze.

You started to move your lips and after what felt like an eternity, so did he. His hand found your cheek. His tongue dipped into your mouth. Your heart exploded and pushed fire trough your arteries. You grinned against each other’s lips. Still high on the buzz you disconnected from Bucky with one last, quick peck to his lips and a stroke of your thumb against his cheek.

You slowly turned to Steve. His sad eyes cleared your head off the high. But you weren’t done.

Without letting go of Bucky, you let your hand on Steve wander from his cheek to his neck and slowly you pulled him down, so you where eye to eye. You closed your eyes, his lips connected with yours.

Instantly you began to kiss back. Goosebumps flashed over your skin like a wave, your whole body prickled like small bites of fire. He wasn’t as skilled as Bucky, but as he found his footing, his hands found you hips. You slowly pulled away from Steve’s lips and gave him a small peck on the tip of his nose. He blushed sweetly.

You took a step back and removed your hands from their cheeks. Steve’s hands dropped from your hips.

You crossed your hands behind your back and looked to the floor, as to give them a moment. When you looked back up, there stare-conversation was seemingly resolved, both looking happily at you.

“Can we take you to lunch tomorrow?” Bucky asked.

“Or dinner if you are busy?” Steve added.

“I’d love that.” You smiled.

Stepping forward, you put an arm around each of their necks, and pulled them down into a tight hug. Two pairs of broad, muscular arms coiled across your body.

Steve turned his head first and your lips found his in a kiss that was more heated than the one before. Turning away you instantly connected with Bucky. The kisses left you breathless and as you dug yourself out of their arms and back to your apartment, you gave them a last look, a sweet smile and a whispered “See you tomorrow”, until you closed your door and went straight into the shower to handle… well, … business.

As you went to bed, freshly showered, in your new flat, in a new city, getting excited for your new job and blooming relationship you couldn’t help yourself but smile into the night.

As you fell asleep to the though of Steve and Bucky, you let your mind wander. This wasn’t pick a card. This is a matching set. Sold as a pair. Do not separate. If they noticed it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone good Steve x Reader x Bucky fics to recommend? With like no Stucky? Happy about every tip!! :D


	11. Oh, by the way, I’m Darcy. Basically, the highlight of working here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back! How are you guys??   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter even when it's kind of a filler. Leave a comment! :)

You woke up the next morning to the unpleasant sound of your alarm. 7:30. You had to be at the front desk at 9. Your walk to the Tower should be around 30 minutes, if you get a coffee, maybe 40. Sure, the subway would be faster, but you weren’t really sure of the connections yet. Also, you were not sure if they are as reliable as they seem. You where still a German at heart, so you would rather walk than potentially be late to a job.

You tried to calm your nerves while deciding on an outfit. Mrs. Potts outfits are always fantastic, so your choice must be presentable at least.

You decided on a black pantsuit with a more casual grey shirt. You put on a little makeup (twice actually, because your eyeliner got bigger and bigger until you had to put a stop to the misery), collected your hair in a strict low bun, put on your glasses and a little bit of jewelry and slipped into some sneakers. Your heels and a few essentials found their way into your bag. With a last check in the mirror (Phone? Key? Wallet?) you left your apartment at 8.15.

Sadly, the coffee place you went to on Saturday is in the complete opposite direction from the tower, so you had to see whatever you will pass on the way through Manhattan.

After around 10 minutes you got a sandwich and a coffee at some place a lot of businesspeople seemed to frequent and kept walking. With finally some caffeine hitting your brain, you had time to think about the day ahead.

Would you see Steve and Bucky today? You tried to not think about them the whole morning. Your first-day jitters where bad enough, no need to also stress yourself about your newfound potentially polyamorous tendencies. But you could not help but wonder if they really be picking you up for lunch. Would they even want to be seen with you?

The two days you spend together were very intense. Their presence felt comforting to you. Being with them was just so easy. If it were just one man you had been meeting, no doubt you would have already told all your friends that you met someone special. But with both taking up place in your heart you had to fight feelings of unfaithfulness. Every thought you had about the one felt like cheating the other.

You knew you needed to have a serious, very uncomfortable talk with them sooner rather than later. And not like that weird collective acceptance of a strange situation like you had yesterday evening in front of the elevator.

This relationship/ entanglement/ arrangement/whatever needs to be communicated clearly. At least you all must have a mutual understanding of what is going on, which isn’t loosely based on your assumption that “they’ll figure it out”.

While all of that was a bit stressful, you also have not given yourself time to actually think about what it would mean to be in a relationship or even just have an affair with a SUPERSOLDIER. And also, one of the public relevance of a fucking Avenger. There is just a lot to unpack there.

While your brain parkoured through thoughts about the potential of having sex with a man with superhuman strength and durance, how “public dating” would be like, what your parents and brothers would think about you dating two men, how a relationship could even look like with three participants and is that even allowed at work because you are technically co-workers suddenly you realized that you reached the tower. You looked at you phone, 8.50. You answered a few of the Good Luck text from your family and friends and stepped into the lobby.

With a few minutes to spare you changed your shoes in the middle of the lobby (and jep, it felt pretty weird) and stood in line at the front desk. Your eyes were focused on the two elevators at the back. Those where only for the top floors. That’s where anyone picking you up should exit.

The elevators on the sides lead to the floors 1 through 15. So, all the office floors for Stark Industries and the food court on floor 15 which Steve and Bucky frequent.

The elevators at the back lead to the upper floors. That includes floors 16 through 24 which are Tony’s labs on one side, and Peppers offices with all the Avenger related departments, on the other.

Above that follow the private floors. The 25th floor is the medical floor (Steve seemed to frequent). Floor 26 Steve/Bucky and Clint/Natasha shared, floor 27 is shared by Wanda/Vision and Sam/Bruce. Floor 28 is for visitors, like the Odinsons. Floor 29 was the common room/designated party space. And obviously the penthouse was Pepper and Tonys floor.

* * *

At ten minutes after 9 one of the elevators at the back opened. A curvy brunette in a grey pencil skirt and white blouse stepped out, her eyes scanning the line at the front desk. You made eye contact. She seemingly recognized you.

“Alice!” She called out.

“Yes?” You called back nervously.

She reached you. “Great. Do you have your key card yet?”

“Nope, I’ve been standing in line for like 10 minutes.”

The women turned towards the front desk. “Happy. What is taking so long? We have meetings!”

The man seemingly supervising the front desk looked up, slightly panicked.

“What does she need?”

“Kasta. Her Starkcard.”

The man, Happy, scrambled at the desk and pulled out a card with you name and picture.

“She also needs a case, Happy.”

Happy gave you the card in a see-through holder you could click on your trousers.

“Thank you, sir.” You smiled.

“Call me Happy.” The man smiled back. And reached out his hand for you to shake.

“Allie.” You shook his hand.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Darcy. Basically, the highlight of working here. And Happy, she still needs her paperwork.” The women next to you finally introduced herself.

Happy gave you a folder and smiled as you hurried behind Darcy who already left towards the elevators.

You entered the elevator on the left with about ten other people. Cozy.

“So,” Darcy began “we will get you work laptop and phone at the IT-guys and they they’ll put all the shit you need on there. That will take some time anyways, do you want to get coffee?”

“Sure” you smiled; Darcy felt like a girl like your own mind “will there be cake?”

“There can be.” You bumped shoulders.

* * *

After picking up your hardware and dropping it off at the IT service you sat down at one of the coffee shops at the food court floor. 

To say you hit it off pretty great would be an understatement. After you realized that the planned tower tour wasn’t necessary you had even more time to get to know each other. She was obviously very interested to know who gave you the tour, but your lips stayed sealed. Much to Darcy’s dismay.

She lived pretty close to you and you made plans to walk to work together. She had been working with Pepper (as we were allowed to call her) (no you’re not freaking out) for two years.

“Honestly, it is really great. The Avengers are actually pretty normal. I mean, Tony is a pain in the ass, but that’s common knowledge. Pepper is great, she takes no shit. You should see her at a press conference, you can’t look away.” She took another sip from her coffee. “Oh and I can tell you your responsibilities.”

“You tell me that know? Is it Thor?”

“No, I have Thor.”

“Who do you want for him? We can swap.”

“You’d give me Cap for Thor?”

“I have Cap? Do I have Bucky?”

“Yep. Cap, Bucky, Sam and Wanda.”

“Nice. You want Sam for Thor?”

“No, man. Give me Cap.”

“I can’t”

“Then I’ll keep Thor.”

“Who else do you have?”

“I have Thor, Loki, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. And Pepper obviously oversees everything. But she’d never give Tony, Rhodey, Vision and Spiderman out of hand.”

“I get that. How’s the work?”

“Great. We oversee the public communication. So for example, I will pre-select a few opportunities for, let’s say, Thor. Pepper would decide which of them would work. Then the secretaries and the magazine will come up with a date. But I will join Thor at the interview and talk him trough the answers. We also organize the press conferences after big, relevant missions. And we commission press releases at our communication department.” Another sip of coffee. “And that’s basically it.”

“Got it.”

Darcys phone dinged.

“Your laptop is ready! Let’s go?”

“Yup!” You downed the rest of your coffee and followed Darcy back to the elevators.


End file.
